Untold Stories From Shibuya
by thebadxapple
Summary: A series of oneshots including all the characters from the World Ends With You. Some will contain ships, and others will just be for fun and funny. I will take requests for these, and some may be two...or three part clips. These will range from K to T depending on the chapter, so be aware of that. Some will be triggering for some people but there will be warnings for those parts.
1. Nightmares

**Alrighty this chapter might be triggering for the reason that there is blood, death, and just really agnsty. So if you don't like that, you can go onto the next chapter. Reviews are VERY helpful and encouraged~!**

* * *

There were nights when Joshua wouldn't sleep. He couldn't, he wouldn't, and he can't ever sleep those nights. It was because of his death. Replaying in his mind every week that there was a week with the Game. He remembered his own death and the look of fear in his mother's eyes. Her voice, her tears rolling down her face, and the diminishing hope in the tone of her soft voice. He remembered his father, too. The way his soft ash blonde hair, much like Joshua's, fell down his face as he held his wife watching as their son slipped.

He heard their cries of pain and at each hour each day he saw more and more of his new world. He hated it. He hated to see his mother talking to doctors trying in hope that there would be a miracle cure to the disease in his whole body. The pain was crippling and he felt his whole self start to slip.

He'd miss his school a bit. The teachers were kind to him. Some of the students, they were good too. His dog, Sasha, he'd miss her. Her light brown coat that would sway while they ran when he was a child. He couldn't run. The disease was in his lungs and he needed a respirator to breathe.

It was fast though. In an hour after going into cardiac arrest four times due to his restless heart and yearning to live the little life he had. Then, the sheets were stained blood red from the blood that was running from his mouth as he choked on the air he was given. His lungs stopped and he coughed with his viral hemorrhagic fever killing him. Blood came from his throat and not before long he was hunched over with half of his body laying across the cot throwing up blood onto the clean floor.

The ground had a pool of dark, contagious, and deadly maroon blood beneath the boy. His hair was dyed red at parts and his lavender shirt stained. He was dying, and he knew it.

The doctors rushed in then as the rest of his death became fuzzy. Hanekoma was there though, he knew Joshua had this fever, and he wanted to be with him. Joshua remembered when the male told him about the rest of his death. It was still unclear to him. It always would be.

Sanae told him the rest. He said that the doctors rushed in, and tried to save him. They tried everything while Joshua's mother sat next to him rubbing his hand gently ignoring the fact that viral hemorrhagic fever was the deadliest and most contagious virus. It would kill in less than a day.

She sat there watching him as his vitals dropped at a steady rate. Sanae was watching from a chair, while Joshua's dad looked at his wife crying quietly to himself. His wife was in tears. Her makeup was smeared all over her pasty white face making her look like a racoon. She cried as the vitals hit zero. Stayed zero. It was a lost cause.

This is where Joshua would usually wake up. Hearing the beeping sound of the large machines hooked up to his veins stop scared him. He would then, go outside and sit down somewhere quiet. He would try to forget this...but he couldn't. He couldn't ever forget. Every Game he watched people as young as he was when he died get erased and perish. He didn't care about them on the outside, but really he'd try to forget and every time he saw a Player he'd groan.

That's what his Mother was afraid of. She wanted her son, but her son was the Composer. Her son wasn't going back. The pain for the two of them would be too much for either of them to handle...

He wouldn't do it. He'd stay in his apartment, or stay with Sanae. He just wanted an escape.

So he would leave He would go up to the top of 104 and sat there before flipping out his phone and text Neku.

Tonight was one of those nights. The Composer sighed with his hands shaking. It hurt him to see his mother in pain. It really did. He wouldn't show anyone how hurt he was. That'd ruin his reputation and maybe make him look weaker.

He walked out of his apartment, went down the street, and then went to the top of 104. He looked down at the people below in scramble street. He thought he saw his mother, but he shook it off before flipping open his orange phone and sighed. There was a picture from Sanae of his mother and father with a small child. A small child with greenish yellow hair was walking next to her. It was a girl. Her hair was like his. Her eyes were like his, and she had a light shirt on with a black skirt...

They had another child...

Joshua sighed, bit his tongue, and started to text Neku.

[Text] Neku? Hey can you come to 104?

He sat on the building waiting. He waited for a reply as he watched the girl dance and look happy. Her mother smiled at her...His mother. His mother smiled at another child. At another one of her children...His replacement.

He knew he couldn't and he wouldn't even want to say something. That was for another time. He was angry, and he wanted only what he had then. Not his mother. Not this new child. He wanted only Sanae and Neku and everyone else could screw themselves because he didn't care.

[Text:Joshua] Neku I need you. Please?

[Text:Neku] Josh?

[Text:Joshua] Neku?

[Text:Neku] What is it?

[Text:Joshua] Do...you have nightmares over your death?

He texted that quickly before snapping his phone shut. He was embarassed to ask. He hadn't told anyone...not even Hanekoma.

Minutes later the phone vibrated. He sighed and flipped it open.

[Text:Neku] Yeah I do...why?

[Text:Neku] Joshua...

[Text:Joshua] I'm sorry I asked...

[Text:Neku] I think we all have nightmares over our death.

[Text:Neku] I'm coming.


	2. Snowflakes

**So in this chapter it's going to be ShoxJoshua so if you don't really like that pairing, just be warned. If you like that, well yay because we share the same OTP...then again Joshua is amazing and perfect with _everyone. _And if you want to know what I was listening during this well take a look: watch?v=iXOi7srR_80**

* * *

It was a cold winter night. There was fresh, light, and fluffy snow falling from the sky, and the streets were clear. No one wanted to be out on a night like this, you could get sick and die, well almost everyone. A tall and lean figure walked the streets alone with a red scarf tied around his neck. It flew in the cold wind as light flakes of snow landed on Sho's hat and in his hair. He wasn't really cold, but he felt like he had to dress up for the weather a bit.

There was another person outside as well. He was shorter, but still lean and very skinny. He didn't bundle up or even put on a scarf or a hat, but yet he didn't mind the cold ice touching him. He shivered slightly, but shook it off. Looking at the snow had a tambre of calm and peaceful. It sounded light and fluffy, unlike that of normal day to day Shibuya.

He looked up as his ash blonde hair fell behind him and looked at the falling snow. He was headed back to his apartment as was the other man, but they both decided to spend a while in the snow. Sho thought that it wasn't garbage and that it actually was beautiful, unlike the world he knew.

And no one really knew why Joshua was out in the snow, but one could suppose that he was going to his place from WildKat. Maybe he actually liked the snow.

Walking down the same street, they bumped into each other. Joshua was in his own world and not paying any attention, and Sho was just...well being who he was and thinking about erasing Joshua. Though he did like him, so he really just wanted the part.

Joshua looked at Sho and frowned, "Sho what are you doing?" He asked warily and a bit confused what the other was doing in the dead of night.

Sho frowned and shrugged, "Maybe I like the snow. It's zetta beautiful, really it is." He smiled and looked down at Joshua, "You cold man?"

Joshua shook his head, "No not really." He was, but why say so?

Sho laughed lightly, undid his scarf, and placed it around the Composer's neck. "There, it's yours now."

Joshua rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Sho why would you do this if you weren't planning on erasing me?" He asked as he started to take off the scarf before he felt a warm hand on top of his. Sho's hand that is. Sho's large hand that was black from his taboo noise.

Sho smiled and looked at Joshua, "Because I factoring love you~" He said pulling the boy close to him and kissed him, "Does this make you feel better?"

Joshua giggled and smirked, "Maybe, but just a little bit~"

Sho smiled and placed his hat on Joshua's head, "Just a little bit?"

"No, a lot better." Joshua said smirking at the other.


	3. The Thing

**Alrighty so this is a chapter about Raven my OC, Beat, Rhyme, Neku, Sanae, Little Joshua, and Joshua...in WildKat. I'm not going to say anymore because it would completely ruin this whole chapter, but there isn't anything triggering and this is just a fun chapter.**

* * *

Raven ran through the streets of Shibuya listening to her music. Her black hair flew in the wind behind her, as her gray blue eyes gleamed. She had an aura of happiness and innocence. Listening to her Ipod she smiled as she slowed and walked down the street in a march like pattern.

No one really noticed or cared, then again, she was reaper and in the UG so near to no one could see her besides Players, or other Reapers. But there wasn't a game today. She was alone, as Sho was with Joshua, and she was alone. The fifteen year old playfully twirled and continued to wave and flash a bright smile at all of the people she saw though they couldn't see her.

Making her way to WildKat she went in in the same fashion waving to Sanae as the little Joshua that typically was there waved at her. He was sick, and she knew he didn't have much longer, though she made it her mission to prepare him for what was to come. She cared so much about the little boy, but there wasn't anything she could do. She wasn't powerful enough to make things go easier for him, but she wished she could.

Joshua looked at her and smiled as she placed her black top hat over his fluffy and messy ash blonde hair. He followed her as she went over to Sanae and smiled, "Good morning Mister Hanekoma!" She chirped as she fixed her aqua collared shirt and brushed her hands down her black skirt.

The Producer smiled at her and ruffled her hair playfully, "Morning kid." He said, "How are ya?"

Raven smiled and fixed her hair quickly,"I'm doing well, there's not a game coming up this week so I'm not really busy...Why is the fridge open?"

The small boy looked at Raven and pointed to a..thing in the fridge. It was small..but gross.

Raven looked at it with curiosity and reached for it before feeling Sanae pull her away, "Kid are you crazy!? We don't know what it is why would you touch it?"

Raven frowned and sat down staring at it as did the other two people in the cafe. Just then they heard the door open and turned around in unison, "Oi! Neku get over here!" Raven exclaimed, "I'll pay you ten thousand yen to touch that!"

Neku looked at Raven appalled and shook his head, "I'd rather play another week that touch _that thing_. What is it anyways?"

Raven, Little Joshua, and Sanae shrugged, "We don't know..."

Neku frowned as Beat and Rhyme walked in, "Yo what's up?" He asked looking at the small crowd around the fridge. "What they heck is that thing yo?"

Rhyme shrugged, "It looks gross Beat maybe we should ask around."

Beat shook his head, "Hell no man, dude I dare _you_ to eat it." He said pointing at Neku.

"No I am not going to eat a thing out of the fridge." He said crossing his arms.

"Yo dawg seriously it's just a thing. I'll pay for the medical bills." Beat said fishing out twenty thousand yen.

"Beat that sounds...assuring." Neku said sarcastically and ran his fingers through his orange hair.

Just then Joshua walked in. The perfect victim.

"Let's get the princess to test it." Beat said looking at the Composer who saw the open fridge and walked over curiously.

Everyone in the room was staring at Joshua, who was staring at the thing in the fridge. "Sanae? Why do you have moldy and disgusting coffee beans that seem like you were trying to grow coffee plants, in here?"


End file.
